Kolam Cinta
by Ayahina
Summary: Jika kau menemukan sebuah kolam dengan air mancur di pusatnya, lemparkan sebuah koin sembari membisikkan satu nama. Niscaya, pemilik nama itu akan mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini. / "Apa kau menyebut namaku, Ichinose Guren?" /


**Owari no Seraph belongs to Kagaya Takami, Yamamoto Yamoto, and Furuya Daisuke**

 **Kolam Cinta**

 **By IceSaber**

 **"Lemparkan koin ini sembari membisikkan satu nama, niscaya pemilik nama itu akan mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekelompok anak kecil berwajah unyu menuruni tangga bus dengan hati-hati dibantu orang dewasa yang merupakan guru mereka. Betapa besar kesenangan mereka melihat objek di hadapan. Kemudian menarik tangan teman—atau sang guru—agar segera melangkah ke sana. Taman Kanak-Kanak Hyakuya sedang melaksanakan perjalanan wisata di mana anak-anak mendapat kesempatan duduk nyaman di bus berisi hawa sejuk dan berkunjung ke berbagai tempat menyenangkan. Para guru agak kerepotan dengan tingkah mereka yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Shinya hanya tersenyum membiarkan seorang lelaki bersurai gelap kewalahan mengatur barisan anak-anak. Dari sudut maniknya seksama menilik badan tegap itu menggendong Yuu yang menangis hanya karena kulit Mika terbuka mengeluarkan darah akibat tergores besi pada kursi. Itu luka kecil dan bukan dia yang terluka tapi Yuu sukses membuat keadaan si penggendong memburuk. Shinya malah merasa butuh kardus untuk menutupi fakta ia tertawa, rupa lelaki itu tidak pernah kubra memicu gelak.

Semburan tajam terlepas dari spektrum janda, membolot Shinya yang terkikik dengan peta menutupi seperdua wajah. Gigi putihnya memang terhalang namun kentara dari mata yang menyipit dan bahu naik turun dengan tempo cepat. Lelaki itu menghabisi jarak mereka, masih membawa Yuu yang meneriakkan nama Mika karena tiba-tiba lenyap. Begitu sampai di hadapan Shinya yang kali ini tertawa gamblang tanpa pembatas, ia membuka mulut hendak membentak tapi urung begitu Yuu menarik rambutnya.

"Mika! Aku mau cari Mika!" serunya meronta dalam gendongan.

"Baik, hati-hati."

Belum sampai alas kaki menyentuh tanah, Yuu sudah meloncat dan hilang berbaur dengan kerumunan anak-anak. Kembali dengan Shinya yang menyiapkan payung demi kesterilan baju barunya, mereka saling berbalas pandang beberapa saat.

"Cih," sebuah lambaian diberikan. "Jangan buat aku marah lagi hari ini."

" _Ryoukai_ , Guren- _sama_ ~" balas Shinya sembari hormat ala tentara serta kedipan mata yang manis. Sang penerima tidak mengacuhkan, fokus dengan pesan masuk. Shinya mengintip, Guren langsung melepaskan sebuah tendangan pada perut Shinya yang untung menghindar tepat waktu. "Guren- _sama_ kejam sekali ..."

Mata Guren angkuh menatap. "Berisik." Sebelum Shinya kembali berkicau—atau malah menggoda—ia angkat kaki dari tempat itu dan menaruh pantat di kursi panjang terdekat. Lebih dari lima jam perjalanan, penat sekali rasanya. Duduk ditemani sentuhan sejuk tidak membantu, tapi ini cukup menghanguskan kegusaran sepanjang perjalanan. Yuu dan Mika menanyakan suatu hal yang sederhana.

Sederhana?

Oh, mereka hanya anak kecil yang bahkan belum meraih kepala satu. Cara berpikir tentu berlainan dengan orang dewasa. Makhluk sarat keimutan yang gemar bertanya demi asupan tanda tanya. Guren tidak pernah melarang pertanyaan meluncur, sekali pun tidak. Tapi, tuntutan satu ini malah membikin Guren memberi respon berbeda dari biasanya. Mengelak, menghindar, atau mendelik seolah ada setan yang bakal keluar. Shinya dengan ceria seperti lazimnya, melempar air dingin sebelum dua anak menggemaskan itu jadi korban tangan Guren yang terkadang suka lepas kendali.

 _'Siapa orang yang_ baka _Guren_ _cintai?'_

Jemari kekar itu menggenggam kursi seolah ingin menghancurkan.

 _'Apa orang itu kita kenal?'_

Bibir merah muda itu tertekan oleh gigi, tidak peduli bisa berdarah.

 _'_ Baka _Guren akan selalu mencintai orang itu, 'kan?'_

Guren tersenyum lemah dan menerawang angkasa berhias gegana.

"Aw!" Guren mengaduh dan membalikkan badan, Shinya berdiri di belakangnya dengan tampang tanpa dosa karena sudah melepaskan luncuran karet menyakitkan. Pas sasaran di bahu dan Shinya tampaknya tenang saja meski tahu perbuatannya ini bakal mendapat balasan—yang mungkin lebih dahsyat. "Mau apa kamu?"

Shinya duduk di sampingnya, iris senada langit di atas menatap lembut. "Mengecek apa yang kau lakukan. Dasar nakal, guru lain sedang sibuk mengurus anak-anak tapi kau malah asyik bersantai. Jika Kureto- _nii_ tahu, aku yakin besok kau akan absen."

Lelaki yang belum lama menjabat menjadi guru sekolah dasar tersebut bergumam sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak peduli, sekalian kutendang saja kemaluannya. Toh, sekolah ini punya banyak guru."

"Aish, itu tidak sopan," sahut Shinya melepaskan sentilan.

Udara beringsang karena sorot terik matahari yang tidak ramah dan Guren merasa semakin gerah oleh kedatangan Shinya. Ia beranjak meninggalkan si rambut perak dan asal mengerahkan kaki, asalkan ia bisa sendirian. Shinya yang sedang jemu merasa kesal ditinggalkan, berjalan bersisian dengan Guren yang menyimpan hasrat mengangkat jari tengah. Tidak sopan memang, bagaimana jika anak-anak melihat?

"Mau apa, sih?" sinar ungu itu menyongsong lurus, enggan bertatapan.

"Menemanimu," Shinya terkekeh kecil demi Guren yang merengut sebagai jawaban. "Bagaimana jika bergabung dengan anak-anak? Lihat Kureto- _nii_ ," jari lentik dan ramping itu jatuh di seorang pria berwajah tegas tapi menyebalkan, mengurus anak-anak yang tidak bisa tenang dengan peluh menganak sungai. "Bantu dia, tampaknya anak-anak akan menangis lebih kencang melihat wajahnya itu."

Guren mendengus. "Aku tidak peduli. Salah dia sendiri mengganggu tidurku di bus."

"Iya juga, sih." Telunjuk Shinya menyentuh dagu, menyahut sambil berpikir. "Oi, kau mau ke mana?" agaknya lelaki serba riang ini tidak rela dibiarkan sendirian, setia mengikuti Guren layaknya anjing peliharaan meski atmosfer tidak mengenakkan gamblang terasa.

Decihan terdengar jelas, Guren melotot. "Cih, bisakah kau diam dan bergabung dengan guru lain? Siapa saja selain aku!" setelah kalimat nada tinggi itu selesai, Guren memperluas jarak mereka. Dan bukan Shinya namanya jika hanya memandang kepergian lelaki itu, kali ini ia melompat ke punggung Guren menyebabkan pemuda Ichinose itu terkejut dan mencium tanah. "Sakit ..."

Seharusnya Shinya meminta maaf kemudian memberi tangan untuk berdiri atau setidaknya merasa bersalah sudah memunculkan perempatan merah imajiner di dahi Guren yang berdenyut frustasi. Tapi, Shinya adalah Shinya dan ia tertawa ringan di atas punggung Guren yang tengkurap seperti tentara tengah mengendap-endap ke wilayah musuh. Mendengar tawa Shinya membuat gigi Guren bertemu, antara ingin marah dan geli. Pemilik spektrum biru itu tidaklah berat, tapi ia tidak tahan berada dalam posisi itu.

"Shinya!" tangan Guren terbang tanda mengusir hampir mengenai pipi Shinya jika terlambat ditangkap. Guren mengernyit mendapati sensasi hangat dari jemari Shinya di pergelangan tangan. Ia menarik tangannya ketika teman sesama gurunya itu tersenyum lagi. Guren selalu bertanya-tanya: berapa kali sehari Shinya tersenyum atau tertawa?

"Aku hanya tersenyum padamu, Guren. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu."

Guren sudah menjauh lagi dengan harapan ada satu anak yang menangis dan bertepatan Shinya berada dalam jangkauan sehingga ia bisa bebas dari invasi makhluk itu.

Recikan air menerpa sisi kanan Guren, ia tidak sadar berdiri di dekat air mancur. Sebuah air mancur berwarna putih tulang, cairan tembus pandang nan menyegarkan memancar dari pipa kecil yang disembunyikan oleh rangkapan tangan patung _cupid_. Berada di pusat sebuah kolam berisi ikan koi, gesit meliukkan tubuh dalam dekapan air dingin. Kolam indah itu gagal menyedot atensi Guren, ia malah memandangi derai tawa anak-anak oleh cerita lucu Crowley. Ah, guru itu memang menyenangkan dan punya sisi humor yang bagus. Bertolak belakang dengan Guren yang serba cuek.

Ia seorang guru, seharusnya bergabung dan menuntun anak-anak dalam wisata ke luar kota ini. Apa daya, tingkah Kureto melenyapkan kegembiraan ini, yang tentu saja terbungkus oleh rupa jenuh dan dingin.

"Jika dibakar pasti enak," gumam Guren menengok gelombang air akibat gerakan si ikan. Dan belum sampai setengah menit memperhatikan ikan, bola matanya mulai berkeliaran, menyapu apapun yang tertangkap mata. "Apa yang bodoh itu lakukan sekarang?"

"Mencariku, Guren- _sama_?" si perak mendadak muncul di depannya tatkala Guren menengok ke samping, serta-merta ia terkejut dan bakal tercebur ke kolam andaikan tangan Shinya tidak menggapai tangannya.

Tangan Shinya terasa hangat.

Guren menarik tangannya. "Iya, terima kasih," katanya sebelum ditagih. Sekarang ia tetap duduk di tepi kolam, tidak mencegah Shinya untuk mendekat dengan tujuan terselubung. Diliriknya Shinya yang ikut duduk di sampingnya, berjarak beberapa senti. Wajahnya terlihat kalem jika diam dan atensinya terkunci pada patung _cupid_ itu. Dari atas lalu ke bawah, ia seperti sedang menilai reca tersebut karena jika telunjuk bertemu dagu itu berarti Shinya sedang berpikir.

"Kau memerhatikanku, ya?" Shinya tersenyum geli, berkata begitu tanpa menengok pada Guren.

"Huh, buat apa!"

"Bohong besar."

"Berisik!"

Guren tertegun saat sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di pahanya, kepala Shinya. Sontak ia ingin mengusir plus kedua tangan Shinya yang membingkai wajahnya menimbulkan sengatan aneh, bergidik melihat wajah nakal si perak. Shinya terkekeh, menolak melepaskan Guren yang membeku. Belum sempat ia bertanya, Shinya mendahului sembari meletakkan sebuah koin di telapak tangan Guren. "Coba lempar koin ini ke kolam seraya menyebutkan satu nama di dalam hati." Mau seberapa pun Guren menggeleng, ia luluh karena sensasi geli bersemayam di pahanya, tidak kuat.

"Oke, oke. Dasar keras kepala."

Bangkit dari duduk, Guren mencemplung koin itu dengan bisikan lirih. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan ingin tahu Shinya, ikan koi menghindari benda asing memasuki wilayahnya. Berenang di sekitar lingkaran perunggu itu sejurus kemudian bergerak ke arah lain seolah bahaya mengancam. Sebuah tepukan menghampiri bahu Guren dan Shinya tersenyum penuh makna padanya, entah mengapa ia agak curiga.

"A-Apa?"

"Hm ... aku penasaran kau menyebut nama siapa."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, jangan-jangan Kureto- _nii_?"

Kelihatannya jari tengah akan terangkat tepat di wajah Shinya.

" _Ne_ , Guren~" yang punya nama menoleh seperlunya, makhluk satu ini gencar sekali mengganggunya. Balas dendam atas tendangan tadi atau apa? Dan tumben air muka Shinya menggambarkan keseriusan. "Apa kau tahu yang akan terjadi setelah pelemparan koin tadi?" pertanyaan itu menghidupkan tanda tanya bagi Guren.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Shinya mengangguk dan melanjutkan, "Orang itu akan mencintaimu, teramat mencintaimu melebihi apa pun di dunia ini."

Bolehkah Guren mencabut pedang di rumahnya untuk memenggal Shinya?

"Terkejut, hm?"

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak terkesiap mendengarnya?

"Dan ... apa kau percaya?"

Antara iya dan tidak. Memangnya Shinya juga percaya?

"Apa kau menyebut namaku, Ichinose Guren?"

Ia heran Shinya bisa mengatakan itu dengan percaya diri.

Guren menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa tidak tenang. "Itu privasi, terlalu malah. Kau tidak bisa seenak jidat bertanya tentang privasi orang lain, 'kan?" tidak tersemat nada menggurui atau kesal, malah gugup yang ditutupi ingin menghindar. Sayang sekali, Shinya tahu betul manusia satu.

"Aku sangat tahu dirimu, Guren." Kalimat terdengar romantis itu selesai bertepatan dengan sesuatu yang lembut menghampiri kening Guren, meninggalkan bekas basah yang menyalurkan impuls sehingga Guren bergetar. Meski hanya seperkian detik, Guren hampir jatuh. Terjebak dalam lingkaran penuh rasa aneh, ia memandang kosong kepergian Shinya.

Anak angkat dari keluarga Hiiragi itu tiba-tiba berbalik. "Aku tidak mau gajiku dipotong, jadi sebaiknya kita melakukan sesuatu dengan dia," gelaknya melirik Kureto yang memojok diselimuti aura kelam.

Bukan itu. Guren tidak peduli keadaan si sialan Kureto itu. Biarlah upah bulanan hanya masuk setengah, lagian sebentar lagi ia akan diterima di sebuah perusahaan besar yang berarti tidak perlu bertemu Kureto atau mengurusi anak-anak—terutama Yuu. Hanya saja ... Shinya menciumnya? Bibir Shinya menyentuh keningnya? Sungguh?

"Ayo, anak-anak. Hati-hati jika menuruni tangga, ya," ujar Shinya memperingatkan karena ada salah satu anak yang terburu-buru. Daripada kena tegur si alis tebal alias Kureto, ia ikut menjaga anak-anak. Toh, sudah tugasnya sebagai seorang guru meski mengusili Guren tidak kalah menyenangkan. Wajah merah karena kesal itu menjadi sumber utama alasan ia mampu tersenyum sepanjang hari. Rupa menggemaskan anak kecil sebanding dengan Guren ketika ngambek. Shinya berusaha fokus, sesekali membantu anak yang masih ragu-ragu memijak anak tangga selanjutnya.

"Yuu- _chan_ , sebaiknya gandeng tangan Mika- _chan_ agar kalian tidak mudah berpisah," saran Shinya melihat Yuu yang menerobos arah hanya untuk menemukan Mika.

Dan begitu Yuu berhasil mencapai dan menautkan jemari dengan Mika, ia menoleh pada Shinya. Bertanya, "Apa Shinya- _sensei_ pernah bergandengan tangan juga?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Aku sangat berharap."

Yuu masih punya pertanyaan, tapi keburu Goshi datang meminta anak-anak agar berjalan lebih cepat karena makan siang telah menanti. Meninggalkan Shinya yang berdiri di anak tangga kelima dari atas. Memandangi setiap punggung anak didiknya, terutama Yuu dan Mika. Ia belum beranjak dari situ sampai sebuah suara menyadarkan dari lamunan.

"Guren." Shinya tidak menyangka orang itu akan datang, entah dengan alasan apa. "Kenapa? Merasa bosan tanpaku, hm?" tanyanya memunculkan senyum yang senilai dengan senyum lain.

"Shinya." Guren tahu-tahu sudah berada dalam jangkauannya. Shinya seolah dikutuk menjadi patung mendapati tak ada udara di antara mereka, dekapan Guren yang membuai membuat detak kehidupan Shinya tidak keruan seperti kehilangan koordinasi. Kehangatan yang mengalir sekaligus wajah yang terkena serbuk cabai, Shinya lembut membalas seraya berupaya menjaga ketenangan.

"Rindu, ya?" nada jahil tersemat.

Dan Shinya merasa akan ayan ketika sesuatu yang lembut tapi basah bertamu di dahi. Masih bergeming sampai Guren menggenggam tangannya erat, tatapan datar tapi terselubung makna dalam membungkus Shinya yang tiba-tiba kikuk. Tapi tidak lama, ia melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya, ia tersenyum menanggapi air muka tidak acuh tersebut. Dan tertawa kecil ingin memunculkan senyum di wajah Guren tetapi itu malah menuaikan kecupan lebih panas dan liar.

"Guren, kau tidak bisa membaca keadaan."

"Satu lagi." Bahkan meminta dengan ekspresi kosong.

Curang, Shinya sedang tidak siap ketika Guren sekonyong-konyong membunuh jarak mereka, menggosok hidung sejurus, lantas mengklaim gorden merah muda yang sensual itu. Shinya tidak bisa menolak, membiarkan rasa panas yang nikmat menguasai. Sepertinya ia memberi kesempatan terlalu terbuka, napas sudah di ujung tanduk dan Guren seolah-olah punya dua alat pernapasan. Tangan yang tadinya bersemayam di punggung si agresor lepas dan berubah menjadi bogem kemudian menerjang perut Guren tanpa ampun.

"Gaah!" Guren langsung mundur dengan saliva muncrat. "Kau lancang, Shinya."

"Kau keterlaluan!" Shinya mengusir basah di sekitar bibirnya. Cukup panas padahal Guren melamar hatinya tidak sampai lima menit yang lalu.

Guren tidak mengindahkan manik yang menyiratkan rasa kesal tersebut atau tangan batu Shinya melainkan menjulurkan tangannya, jemarinya menunggu kedatangan tangan orang yang barusan setuju dipanggil 'kekasih'. "Genggam tanganku seerat mungkin."

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya seraya menyambut tangan Guren.

"Aku tidak mau terjadi hal yang sama dengan _baka_ Yuu dan pirang itu."

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa diterima menjadi guru."

"... aku hanya sementara menjadi guru."

"Bahkan jika ada aku?"

Guren mendelik demi wajah nakal Shinya. "Bisa kita jalan?"

"Tentu, aku juga tidak mau Kureto- _nii_ memotong gajiku—dan gajimu." Guren yang mengajak namun Shinya yang menarik sampai berlarian pula. Guren tidak bisa menghalau kekuatan tiba-tiba itu, terpaksa menuruti meski kesal karena ujung lengannya terasa sakit. Mereka akhirnya berjalan bersisian setelah Guren mengancam akan menyerang lagi. Shinya memilih untuk patuh.

"Kau harus melempar koin nanti."

"Ahahaha~ Aku mencintaimu, Guren."

"B-Berisik."

Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dan cinta. Melangkah ke depan seperti sepasang pengantin baru menuju kehidupan sarat rasa asam manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Fict pertama di fandom ini. So salam kenal semuanya~ terutama shipper Gureshin. Mari maso bersama /GAK

Berniat memberi kritik dan saran? Atau fangirling bareng?


End file.
